Hogwarts: One Witch's Compilation
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: After checking out the One Student Compilation doujin of Eva, I decided to do one of my own for the HP series. HG/various male characters. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: After reading the four-part Evangelion doujin titled "One Student Compilation," I figured I'd do another Harry Potter fic, especially since my first one in my mind turned out to be really bad. And corny as hell. Okay, for the usual disclaimers: I'm not the British lady who provided us with seven volumes of this wonderful series, therefore I don't own it. Two, this is going to feature some seriously graphic content. So, look away if it isn't your cup of tea. Three, I might end up portraying some out of character nature as well. Four, this is my first time writing from female POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to prepare for a Transfiguration exam. Professor McGonagall is a really tough teacher and I want to be on point for whatever she throws at us. I'm actually finished studying, I'm just worried about Ron. He, the twins, and Harry haven't returned yet.

Just when the thought of what they could possibly be doing invades my mind- Ron, Fred, and George suddenly pop in through the entrance. Ron insists that I come to his room, but he knows that the girls aren't allowed into boys' rooms, and vice versa. I have to go through the trouble of explaining it to him when he just shrugs and takes a seat next to me at the table we're at. I hadn't noticed it, but I just saw the three Weasleys.

"Ronald," I start to say. "Where's Harry?"

"He's with Hagrid, Hermione. At least he said he was paying him a visit. But never mind Harry, 'Mione."

Ron doesn't say anything else as his brothers leave. He just grabs my hands and smiles, lacing our fingers together before he leans into me. Our faces are less than an inch apart when something comes over me.

I just have this sudden urge to kiss him...and I do. I guess I beat Ronald to the punch, because he kisses me back with greater force and lets go of my hands. Instead he stands up, wrapping my legs around his waist and picking me up out of the chair.

"Ron, what are you doing?" I ask, but Ron silences me with another kiss as he takes me to the common room couch and sits down with me in his lap.

I don't resist, as Ronald turns out to be a exceptional snogger. I feel his tongue probe mine. I wrap my own tongue around his. His hands go up my skirt and I can feel his hands stroking my thighs.

The sensation makes me gasp as I rub my hands up and down his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before I finally am able to get them all undone. Ron is able to see that I don't have a bra on, so he massages and pinches my nipples through my shirt, forcing sounds from my mouth that I would normally never utter.

It was embarrassing, really. It made me glad that the twins had gone on to their rooms...

* * *

Being naked in front of this boy that I have been friends with makes me feel like all my dignity has been stripped, but I feel incredibly sexy at the same time. Ron puts me on all fours on the couch, showing him everything from my dripping wet cunt to my well-rounded butt. I'm blindfolded and my arms have been bound behind my back with a charm Ron says that Harry taught him.

Merlin knows who Harry learned it from himself...

My thoughts are interrupted by my pussy being invaded by something foreign. I let out a sound of pleasure as I grind against the penis that is teasing me.

_Please...just take me and get it over with._

As if my thoughts were being read, I feel the throbbing member slowly robbing me of what was once my virginity. What sounds more like a shriek than a moan escapes my lips as I feel the binding charm being lifted, my hands now free.

My world is no longer enveloped in darkness since the blindfold has been removed.

Ron is grunting with effort as it feels like there's a thunderstorm erupting in my womanhood. I feel like such a whore for giving up my innocence to him, but I felt that it was right. Ron continues to fuck me strongly, even hitting a spot so sensitive. I shudder and moan in pleasure as Ron fills me with everything he has, bringing me closer.

And three hours and four positions later, Ron cums inside of my ass. I don't mind, considering it's not inside my pussy...

* * *

**And there's the opening...I promise to try and make it better...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here I am again, trying my hand at another HP hentai fic.**

**Okay, for the usual disclaimers: I'm not the British lady who provided us with seven volumes of this wonderful series, therefore I don't own it. Two, this is going to feature some seriously graphic content, which will probably go from rape to worse things. So, look away if it isn't your cup of tea. Three, I might end up portraying some out of character nature as well. Four, this is my first time writing from female POV.**

**

* * *

**

Ever since that night with Ron in the common room, my clothes seem to find their way off of me in strange places...

Most of the Gryffindor boys in my Transfiguration class fancy me. And before Professor McGonagall comes in, they form a circle around me and make me suck their cocks one by one. I don't really like it, but it's not my decision to make.

They love to play with my breasts and pinch my nipples while I wank them. From the corner of my eye, I can see Neville looking and wondering if he should join in.

But he never does. He's always in a hurry though. I think he gets off on seeing me naked.

The boys are usually so rough. They pull my hair and fuck my face before they cover me in their man juices from head to toe. I don't like the taste of their cum. It leaves a strange salty taste in your mouth...why do most girls like to swallow if it's disgusting?

Maybe Professor McGonagall notices that her classroom has been turned into a brothel, maybe she doesn't. I hope I never get caught.

* * *

But this doesn't just happen in Transfiguration. My clothes disappear after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron, Fred, and George like to come at me from three different angles. They usually take me to one of the twins' secret places to do so.

The twins get my cunt all warmed up for Ron, who works me over tremendously before I am forced to swallow all three of their loads. For once, I wish Ron would kiss me again like he did that first night instead of blasting me with his seed. It usually never happens. Why have I let myself become so perverted?

* * *

No matter what class I'm in, a penis always ends up inside of me. I'm used to dick after dick entering me, whether it be mouth or pussy. They tell me how good I am. Now I've become almost as famous as Harry, which scares me.

And the House Quidditch Team now wants to be with me. They do strange things to me and use spells I've never heard of. These spells usually end up either stretching my nipples or including _Accio_-ing random objects into my ass when it isn't their cocks. But it never gets too sadistic.

* * *

Sometimes, the boys will show my body off to students from other Houses. I know a couple of sixth-years who are friends with some Slytherins...I'm really scared of what they'll do to me since I'm Muggleborn. I really wish they wouldn't do this.

We all go out to the Forbidden Forest one night to meet the Slytherins. And the three people I hate the most are there: Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen. Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle, who crack their knuckles and smile at each other.

"So, this is what the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts has been reduced to, eh Granger?" Draco says, with a scowling expression on his face.

Draco takes a step toward me. I know what he does to his fellow Slytherins at night-he's bisexual- and the thought of letting this sick bastard anywhere near me turns my stomach, but I know I don't have a choice.

"You know what? I think my 'wand' has too much magic in it, so I might need to drain it. Now, get on your knees where you belong, you cunt."

I don't move, my eyes narrow.

"I said, get to your knees, you fucking Mudblood cunt."

That does it. I reach for my wand, but I come across a horrible realization when I touch nothing but air. I forgot to bring it. Now I'm bloody defenseless.

"Okay, Granger. We'll do it your way," Draco says as he retrieves his wand from under his robes. _"Crucio!"_

I can't do anything as the Cruciatus Curse comes over me and I'm on the ground in an instant, pain like white-hot flames taking over me and overwhelming every nerve in my body.

Lost in what feels like never-ending pain, I can see Draco motion to his two grunts who are on me in an instant. They rip off my robes and my uniform.

Crabbe holds me down while Goyle takes off his trousers and comes down to meet me, shoving his member inside of me without preparation. The sex is painful and goes on for about twenty minutes before the pair switch.

After another forty minutes of them tag-teaming me, it's Draco's turn and he stands over my sprawled form. He unzips his pants, allowing his aching and frustrated penis the release it wants so badly. I notice the length.

He's bigger than both Crabbe and Goyle _combined_, almost.

He strokes himself for a few seconds before he releases. But it isn't his cum.

He...he's...he's _pissing_ on me! Draco Malfoy is actually relieving himself on my face and body!

I try to move out of the way, but Crabbe and Goyle are too strong.

"That should show you your place now, Mudblood. Now suck me and don't try anything funny." he says, his wand pointed at me.

I'm about to do exactly as he asks when...

_"Expelliarmus!"_

I see Draco and his wand fly back. Crabbe and Goyle let go of me to tend to their boss. I get up to see Harry and Ron: their wands pointed at the three.

"Run along now, Malfoy," Harry says, with plenty of iron in his voice.

"Unless you want this to get messy," Ron adds, coming over to me and covering me with his robe. "Remember last time?"

"You can keep your precious little Mudblood, Weasley!" Draco spits, remember a fistfight he had with Ron their first year. "Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go!"

After the malicious three leave, Ron looks at me.

"What in the hell are you doing in the damn Forbidden Forest, 'Mione?" he yells.

I look away, ashamed. I hate what I've become sometimes. But I don't dawn on it because it makes me cry.

Harry scoops me up into his arms.

"Let's get out of here, Hermoine. Ron, lead the way."

"You got it, mate. _Lumos_."

The tip of Ron's wand lit up as Harry carried me all the way back to the castle. We made it safely into the hospital wing, where Harry dropped me onto a bed. Ron was pacing like a madman, pounding his fist into his hand. He was clearly angry.

"When I get my hands on that fucking Malfoy..."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_You're_ not going to do anything, Ron..." Harry says.

"So I'm supposed to do nothing and let that cocksucker get away with doing his bloody business all over our best friend?" Ron explodes.

"When I said you're not going to do anything...I didn't mean do nothing," Harry explains. "If I let you go unchecked, there's no telling what that temper of yours is going to get you into. Someone's gotta be there to cover you."

Those are my best friends. It's nice to see that despite my faults, I have two of the greatest blokes in the world to call my mates.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, having my two best friends watch my back is a lot more stressful than I thought. I can handle my own when I have my wand, but I can't believe I'm so foolish to have forgotten the damned thing.

When Harry and Ron watch my back, I usually end up rewarding them. Harry usually declines, but Ron insists that he doesn't. In fact, I like binding Harry to a chair so he can watch me get Ron off. He knows he likes watching my lips envelop every inch of Ron and my tongue swirl around his head. In fact, I can see the rise in Harry's pants everytime.

This time, I'll oblige the bulge that strains against him.

I go over to him and smile, unzipping his pants and pulling the blunt object out.

_Oh, my...he's so big._

He's bigger than any of the guys here at Hogwarts.

Harry looks into my eyes, as if he's begging me to relieve the frustration coursing through him. I happily oblige, bringing my mouth down to him, which draws out of a sigh of pleasure.

"Hermione...this is so wrong..." Harry moans. "But it..."

His voice trails off, so I continue. I feel a hand pushing on my head, trying to force all of Harry into my mouth. I close my eyes as I finally do before coming back up to gag.

Trying to swallow all of my best friend's penis is a hard job, but I got him down from head to shaft. No one's gonna beat that. Ron casts a silencing charm before sliding off my panties and sitting me on Harry's lap, my dripping folds camoflauging his raging and stiff member. My eyes widen as I come down on him.

"Ohhhh," I moan as Harry pushes into me, sending a sensation never felt up my spine.

It makes me shudder as Harry thrusts into me as slowly and carefully as he can. I grab my wand, releasing Harry from his bondage. Once he's free, I feel his hands on my waist and guiding me as I come down on his enormous cock. I feel his lips on my neck and I immediately know the difference between fucking these different strangers and fucking my friends.

When someone like Ronald or the twins are inside of me, I get this feeling that they're trying not to hurt me.

I feel Harry's arms around my waist, pulling me back toward him before I feel his lips come to mine.

His kiss forces me to kiss him back, my tongue dancing with his. The way he kisses me combined with his rhythmic thrusts inside of me are too much for me to bear. I'm on the verge of cumming and I can feel that he is as well.

I cry out his name once more before I go over the edge, clenching the stiff staff inside of me tightly as I feel Harry cum inside of me...

* * *

Falling backward to the floor, I sigh. Ever since all of this began to happen to me, I never thought once that someone would care about me while taking me.

My body belongs to the boys in Gryffindor. They love playing with my ass and my cunt. And tomorrow, I have quality time with some teachers...


End file.
